Vital
by heidipoo
Summary: This is the story of two people who need each other, and this story starts now. Sheamus loves a good fight, that's why he's a street fighter. Kaitlyn loves to help people, that's why she's a doctor. The two seem content with life, although they can't help but to feel like something important is missing from it. Was it destiny that brought them together? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello guys, so I'm starting a new Kaitmus fic since they are the perfect pairing. My last Kaitmus fic did really well so hopefully this one will be even better. It's AU, and it may be a bit boring to start out with but bear with me, okay? Thank you guys for reading, reviewing and most of all, supporting me. Let me know what stories you guys would like to see in the future. Okay, enough of my chit chat... Enjoy.**

* * *

It was another late night, another beer, another fight. That was the motto for the brawler Sheamus as he pulled up in the alley to park his car. A smile crossed his lips as he exited the vehicle. How many times had he came to this place? How many nights had he spent here beating up other tired souls like himself? The sound of shouting and chants filled the Irishman's ears as he walked into the all too familiar old building; the smell of sweat and old gym mats infiltrating his nostrils. This was his haven.

Sheamus couldn't feel more at home, because this was it.

Fighting. That was what he lived for. There was just something about it; the superiority, the adrenaline pumping through your veins, and people chanting your name in victory. He had loved it from the very beginning, street fighting, ever since he was living in the streets of Ireland by himself at the age of 15. Sheamus fought to entertain, to get pleasure, to earn money, and most importantly, because he loved it. He lived for fighting, it was all he had.

Tonight, he was lined up for a handful of fights and he couldn't be anymore happier. The ginger ran a hand through his fiery hair as he made his way to an empty room to change and get ready for his fight. He'd be facing his longtime enemy, Daniel Bryan, but that wouldn't be much of a fight for Sheamus.

A part of Sheamus felt content with fighting for the rest of his life, but another part of Sheamus felt like that there was something missing from his life.

* * *

Kaitlyn was working late night shift at the hospital again; but she didn't mind. She knew she'd be working wacky hours when she was going to college for being an emergency room doctor. The hospital was quiet that night though as the two toned blonde made her rounds on the many different floors of the big building smiling at different patients and offering friendly waves every now and again... Kaitlyn adored her job. This was her haven.

Kaitlyn couldn't feel more at home, because this was it.

Helping people. That was what she lived for. Ever since she was a little girl, playing pretend doctor and nurse with all her friends from school. She loved that little warm fuzzy feeling she got inside from just seeing the smile on someone else's face. Kaitlyn loved the fact that she could make other people's lives better. Working at the hospital was fun and adventurous. She never knew who she was going to meet, or who she was going to come across. She lived for helping people, it was all she had.

Tonight, the hospital was rather empty, so Kaitlyn was hanging out in the cafeteria until someone needed her. The food wasn't at all good here, but she had friends down there and the two toned blonde didn't feel like being alone. Only a few more hours and her shift would be over.

A part of Kaitlyn felt content with helping people for the rest of her life, but another part of Kaitlyn felt like that there was something missing from her life.

* * *

"Sheamus! Sheamus! Sheamus!" The crowd chanted as they circled around Sheamus and Daniel. The two were about to fight as they stood glaring at each other. Many people had bet a lot of money on Sheamus tonight so hopefully he would win. Suddenly a gunshot fired through the air, signaling the beginning of the brawl. The ginger and Daniel then ran and locked in a forceful grapple as the watchers and betters stared.

Punch after punch was delivered. Harsh kicks were sent into sensitive places. Hell, even some head butts had taken place as the people cheered on. Sheamus had control at the beginning of the fight, but by now, his nose was bleeding, and he couldn't hardly see out of his eyes.

Sure, he got injured a lot, but never this bad. Daniel was on his game tonight, because just like that, he had easily knocked Sheamus out and won the fight. The watchers booed and jeered as they saw Sheamus crawling away. Sheamus didn't care though, he was hurt, and he had to hurry and get to a hospital.

"This isn't over..." The Irishman spat out. He would get Daniel back eventually.

* * *

"Kaitlyn, we need you in surgery." Kaitlyn's pager had sounded and a smile came to her full lips. Finally, some action tonight. She was beginning to get bored but now that she was paged she headed to the operating room to help out with whatever surgery she could. Kaitlyn had a reputation around the hospital for being one of the best surgeons to have ever worked there, and she rightfully deserved that rep.

Surgery was always easy for the doctor. She never felt pressured, or rushed. Kaitlyn took her time and always got the job done. It was something that came naturally to her; like a hidden gift or talent. Finally, she was finished, after all, the surgery was only a few simple stitches.

"Kaitlyn, why don't you head home?" One of the nurses suggested. "There's really nothing here that we can't handle." The nurse explained. Kaitlyn nodded. Going home did seem like a good idea.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kaitlyn said and made her way out to the parking lot.

"See you."

* * *

_This is the story of two people who need each other, and this story starts now._

* * *

As Kaitlyn reached her car, she looked up at the sky and admired the stars, when suddenly she heard a groan coming from somewhere. Confused, the blonde looked around but found nothing. Deciding it was just her imagination, she continued to unlock her car door, when suddenly she heard the groan again.

"Is someone there?" She asked aloud as she looked around again. This time she saw something off in the distance that caught her attention. Somehow, Sheamus had managed to get to the hospital, and there he was, laying in the parking lot practically bleeding out. "Oh my gosh!" Kaitlyn said as she ran towards the Irishman who was sprawled out on the ground. "Are you okay?" She asked as she took in Sheamus' rugged demeanor and appearance.

"Are you...?" Sheamus managed to get out in a recognizable Irish accent. "Are ya gonna help me or not, lass?" He rasped, as his green eyes glazed over. Was this girl an angel? That was all he could think as he looked up into her hazel eyes and memorized her two toned colored hair. Suddenly, he no longer felt like something was missing.

"Uh, yeah... Yeah... Just hang on..." Kaitlyn replied as she paged her team. There was something about this man, like something inside of her had just clicked. Kaitlyn was always taught that everything happens for a reason. Maybe this man was vital to her, and she was vital to him as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: To be continued...?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sheamus lay fast asleep in the small hospital bed as Kaitlyn watched over him; making sure his medical stats stayed the same. She smiled as she watched him, he looked so big compared to the tiny bed. There was no doubt he was exhausted, after all, she watched as he almost died last night, and even though she barely knew this man, her heart for him.

Sheamus had multiple open gashes in the top of his head; that's how he almost bled out. Not to mention the tons of little blue and black spots peppered up and down his milky white body... They seemed to stand out against his pale skin. He had a severe concussion, and looked extremely weak.

Kaitlyn's mind had wandered and stayed curious as to how Sheamus was in this bad of shape. He didn't look the type for drugs and alcohol. So what was it? Was he jumped by some violent thugs? Involved with gangs? A bar fight? The options were endless as the two toned doctor stood there and tried to come up with a reason as to why this seemingly nice man was injured so badly, but she came up with nothing. She contemplated asking him, but she didn't want to seem nosy.

Suddenly, Sheamus started to stir and Kaitlyn panicked as she tried to find something to make herself look busy. After all, she didn't want to seem like a creep or stalker watching the ginger as he slept. He was different than her other patients though, because she felt a deep connection with Sheamus. She picked up her medical clipboard and pretended to scribble down some notes as Sheamus' green eyes fluttered open and he offered a small smile.

"Watchin' me sleep, eh?" He asked as he sat up a little in the small bed.

Kaitlyn smirked, "It's procedure when the patient has a concussion..." She said as she still continued to pretend scribble notes on her clipboard.

"Ah, right." Sheamus nodded. "Is that why my head hurts?" He asked with his eyebrows knitted together.

"Well, we had to give you stitches too, and if your head hurts I'll get you some painkillers. You nearly bled out." Kaitlyn explained as she walked over to the big man. "I have to check them, okay?" She said a little hesitantly as she began to run her small hands through the Irishman's hair, checking to see if the stitches were still closed and in place. Sheamus winced a little, but it was nothing too painful.

"Do what ya gotta do, doc." He said as Kaitlyn continued to check the stitches in Sheamus' head.

"It was a close call, you know? You could have died." She told him as she pulled up a chair and sat beside the hospital bed.

"Not the first time." Sheamus chuckled. "I've been in this position a lot here lately, Kaitie." He confessed as he looked over at the doctor; his emerald eyes blazing and Kaitlyn flushed a little at the nickname he had called her.

Kaitlyn knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, "What do you mean by that?" She asked as she met his gaze.

Sheamus only sighed, "Nah, it's nothin'. I'm only talking out of my arse again."

"No, no you're not. Come on, you can't just give me all that hype then back out!" Kaitlyn argued. "Now tell me!" She ordered. She wasn't being nosy, she was honestly curious as to why the man didn't care about life, and why he had been close to death so many times.

"Okay, okay." Sheamus chuckled as he put his hands up in mock surrender. "I guess you could say that I don't really have anything to live for. I don't have anything keeping me alive." He admitted as he looked up with sad eyes. Kaitlyn just couldn't believe what he was saying! She had never heard anyone say this before.

"Wow, I'm sorry..." She said, unable to think of a more proper response. "Surely there has to be something." She insisted. Sheamus gave a jovial grin.

"Well, there is one thing."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Kaitlyn asked, intrigued.

"You've got to keep it between us... Promise?" Sheamus asked.

"Pinky swear." The blonde said as she held up her pinky to the Irishman. He held up his pinky with a chuckle, and twisted his rather large pinkie with Kaitlyn's much smaller one. She smiled at him as the promise was now complete. "Okay, go on." She encouraged.

"I fight." Sheamus said simply.

"Like fight club?" Kaitlyn asked a little confused. Well, that explained all the bruises and why his head was bashed in and bloody. Maybe there was more to this man than she originally thought, way more. She was still confused as to why this man would put his life and body in danger. Did he love the adrenaline rush that much? She guessed so... That was the only reasonable explanation.

"Almost, but not exactly." Sheamus said. "I don't really know how to explain it. You could come and watch me-"

"Nope!" Kaitlyn interrupted with a grin. "I think I'll pass on that."

"It's not that bad!" The Irishman defended with a chuckle.

"I'm uh, just gonna get your painkillers and let you rest, okay?" She chuckled. "And you need to lay off the fighting, at least for a while!" She scolded as she left the room. Sheamus laid back down in the bed and took her words into consideration. Would he be able to stop fighting? Would he be able to stop doing the thing that he loved the most? He could at least try to stop for Kaitlyn's sake.

A smile tugged at his lips as he thought about the beautiful doctor. She was something else, and she was so easy to talk to. "Relax boy-o." Sheamus told himself with a chuckle. "You're just one of her patients, ya don't have a chance..." He said to himself.

"Say something?" Kaitlyn asked as she walked back into the room.

"Nope." Sheamus said coolly, "I'm just ready for my nap." He said as Kaitlyn gave him the painkillers.

The next day Sheamus was released from the hospital with a warning of taking it easy. He would try to follow the rules as long as he could stand it. The funny thing is, he hadn't seen Kaitlyn all day, and he wanted to thank her for her wise words, and for stitching him up. The Irishman decided to look for her before he left. The receptionist's desk was probably the best place to go, so he went there first. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Is Doctor Kaitie, uh, I mean Kaitlyn working today?" Sheamus asked awkwardly.

"I'm afraid she's taken the rest of the day off." The receptionist said and Sheamus mentally kicked himself. He wouldn't be able to say goodbye.

"Thank you miss." He replied and made his way out of the hospital, wondering what in the world he was going to do next, and if he would ever see that beautiful doctor ever again, because now, he felt lonelier than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since Sheamus laid eyes on Kaitlyn, his mind was constantly stuck on her. The one night in the hospital had changed his way of thinking and he was sure it was because of the gorgeous doctor. The Irishman tried so hard to oblige to her wise words and at least take a break from his fighting, but it was impossible. He just couldn't give up something he loved that easily.

Sheamus pulled up in the alley, and sat there with his keys in the ignition as he stared out the window at the building. Should he go in? No doubt his fighting buddies and rivals were talking about his sudden disappearance from the ring. He didn't want to look like a coward. So with a heavy sigh he turned off his car and made his way inside the worn down building. But Sheamus still didn't know if he'd be fighting tonight.

Walking in, he was greeted with shouts of hello, and questions of where he had been. Ignoring them, Sheamus merely made his way back to the make shift locker room where he ran into the person who had almost killed him, Daniel Bryan. "Well, look his back from the grave." Daniel teased. Of course, the two had been on and off with their friendship and rivalry because they both took their fighting seriously.

"Aye, I didn't die fella." Sheamus retorted as he sat down on one of the small benches.

"You've been missing for quite a while, what's the deal?" Daniel asked and Sheamus hesitated. He didn't want everyone to know that he had taken a break because of some woman who barely knew him. If that happened, he would be labeled as weak, and deprived of his manhood.

"Ya nearly killed me last time, Danny." The ginger said as he ran a hand through his fiery tufts of hair.

"Never stopped you before." Daniel replied.

Sheamus shrugged, "I was pretty banged up."

"Up for round two?" The heavily bearded man offered. In that moment, Sheamus began to panic. He wanted more than anything to step in the circle with Daniel again, he wanted to beat him, and he wanted to hurt him bad. But deep down, in the Irishman's heart, he knew it was wrong. It was wrong to betray Kaitlyn's words, after he thought so highly of her. He didn't want to mess this up while he was ahead. "Cat got your tongue?" Daniel asked with a smirk as Sheamus looked around nervously.

"I'm, uh, still a little sore. I don't think tonight's a good time..." He stalled.

"Right..." Daniel said, "You scared I'll beat your ass again?"

"Not at all." Sheamus said with his eyebrows raised as he stood, ready to leave and go home.

"Fight me!" The bearded man screamed as he stood up. "Fight me you coward!" Sheamus only ignored him as he began to walk away, but Bryan only followed him. "Fight me!" Sheamus turned around to face the much shorter man who was nearly beat red and fuming.

"Ya really want it?" He retorted.

"Fight me!" Daniel yelled for the last time before Sheamus chuckled and delivered a cheap uppercut, sending the other man to the ground holding his gut in pain. The Irishman was satisfied as he began walking away to his car again. "This isn't over asshole!" He yelled.

"It's never over..." The ginger said before he exited the building and drove back to his tiny loft apartment. He felt like that wouldn't be the last of Daniel Bryan, and he would be faced with the decision of brawling with him again. Later that night, as Sheamus lay in his tiny bed, he couldn't keep his mind off of Kaitlyn, and he decided he would definitely pay her a visit the next day.

Kaitlyn had been working non stop after her nightly encounter with Sheamus, she was trying to keep her mind off of him, and trying to stay busy. That night when she found him nearly dead in the parking lot, she felt a spark, and it really scared her. She knew deep down that she shouldn't be falling for a slum who fights for a living, but another part of her felt like she needed him. She felt like that he was essential for her, and that he would help her.

The two toned blonde was making her rounds in the hospital again, and she was resting in her office when suddenly a knock at the small door startled her. "Who is it?" She called out as she looked up from her notes and clipboard.

"It's, uh, a surprise." Sheamus replied smoothly. Why was he being so nervous? Surely she would recognize his Irish accent or something, right? Kaitlyn was taken aback at his visit and she hurriedly got up from her desk to answer the door. Would he be hurt, or worse?

"Sheamus?" She asked as the office door swung open.

"Ya remembered my name?" The Irishman replied with a somewhat small smile. That simple, small gesture already made him feel like the best person in the world right now. Seeing her pretty face, and lovely smile already made him feel like a great person, and made him forget about a scum named Daniel Bryan.

"Of course I remembered your name." Kaitlyn retorted. "Why don't you come in and sit down?" She offered as Sheamus walked through the small doorway and the doctor shut it behind them. "You haven't been fighting again, have you?" Kaitlyn asked as she stepped up on her tip toes and put both of her tiny hands on the sides of his face to examine them. The ginger's cheeks began to get hot and he gently moved the doctor's hands. There was no doubt that they had just had a moment between them.

"Not at all lass, I'm just here for my check up." Sheamus grinned as he sat down on one of the comfy chairs in the room. Kaitlyn stayed standing, and crossed her arms as she looked down at him with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" She asked. "Everything looks fine. Now why are you really here?" The blonde teased.

Sheamus scoffed, "I'm bein' serious! I think I'm loosin' it, doc." He smiled at the young woman.

"And why's that?" She replied as she uncrossed her arms and sat down beside the rather large man.

The Irishman looked away nervously, then brought his green eyes back to her hazel ones, "'Cause, I came here to ask ya on a date..." He said a bit embarrassed. Who was he kidding? He was just some old street fighter trying to make it out there, and here she was, already had her life planned out and everything. He didn't have a chance.

"Sure." Kaitlyn answered and the ginger had to do a double take. After all, she didn't think she was going to ever see him again.

"Sure, what?" Sheamus replied.

"I'll go on a date with you." The doctor answered with a smile, and that gave Sheamus a sense of hope. Hope that a nobody like him could actually be happy and get somewhere in life. This also meant that she had to have felt some kind of connection to him too, right?

"Great."


	4. Chapter 4

Kaitlyn had been a bit apprehensive to agree to go on a date with Sheamus because after all, she barely knew the man. He was a stranger, and albeit she found him immensely attractive, she knew nothing about him. He was a fighter, and he had nothing to live for except for fighting. That's what she had gathered from their time at the hospital. But she wanted to give him a chance. How many times do you feel a special connection with someone right off the bat? Kaitlyn knew there was something about this man that kept them drawn to each other. She felt like she needed Sheamus, and that she could help him. Plus, it had been a while since the doctor had been on a date.

So, the two exchanged information and tonight was the big night. In the small home that belonged to Kaitlyn, she was in her bathroom getting ready while the sounds of an old Simpson's episode played softly in the background on the TV in the living room. Sheamus was on his way to pick her up, and he had mentioned something about going to dinner; a classic scenario first date.

The two toned blonde wasn't sure on what to wear. Should she dress up, or just keep it casual? She had Sheamus' cell number in her phone and she contemplated sending him a text, but a part of her was too shy to do so. Standing and looking in her closet, she decided to just go with a little black dress with her favorite pair of stiletto heels; an outfit that could be put into the category of classy, and casual. Feeling satisfied with her choice, Kaitlyn teased her hair and spritzed on some perfume for a finishing touch, and now she would wait for her date to arrive.

However, she didn't have to wait long because soon there was a loud knock at the door. "Coming!" She called out as she made her way to the front door, her high heels clicking with every step of the way. She opened the door slightly and smiled as she was greeted by the Irishman, holding a bouquet of roses. The clichéd romantic flower.

"Kaitie, is that you?" Sheamus teased. "Didn't recognize ya without your scrubs on." He added with a small smile, referring to her hospital apparel.

"Excuse me?" She retorted with an eyebrow raised, but it was all in good fun.

"I'm just jokin'." He said, "Ya look beautiful." He complemented and Kaitlyn's cheeks burned. Okay, so maybe he wasn't that much of a slum as Kaitlyn put him out to be. He sure knew how to treat a lady right though; the date hadn't even started yet and the blonde was already wooed.

Kaitlyn chuckled, "You clean up nicely yourself." She complimented as she took in his appearance. He was dressed in dark jeans and a gray sweater, accompanied buy a small hat so his ginger hair was concealed.

"I try." He replied as his cheeks turned a light pink and he held up the flowers, "These are for you."

"Thanks, they're beautiful." Kaitlyn said as she took the flowers and lightly sniffed them. "Do you want to come in?" She then asked as she gestured into her home.

"Ah, no, we've got to get going or we'll be late for the reservation." Sheamus simply replied as he took the lady by the hand. Kaitlyn noticed the contact, but it felt nice. Maybe this date wouldn't be as awkward as she thought.

"Lead the way." The blonde said as she shut her front door and the Irishman led her to his car. The two then drove to the restaurant in light, playful banter. No doubt that they had immense chemistry already. Sheamus, well he felt different around Kaitlyn. He wanted to say he felt alive, but the two had just met. He wasn't trying to make a big commitment to her yet, hell, he didn't even know if she liked him in return.

"Ya know," He started, "When I saw you in the hospital, I didn't think I stood a chance." Sheamus said as the two were sitting in the fancy restaurant eating their food.

"Why's that?" Kaitlyn asked as she took a sip of her water. She had to admit, this was one of the better dates she had been on.

Sheamus chuckled, "Because look at you, then look at me. We're a lot different than it seems." He pointed out. "You're a doctor, and I'm just some low life."

Kaitlyn knitted her eyebrows together, "We're not that different, I mean, we both do things we love, even if they are opposite of each other." She started. "Listen, Sheamus, a degree doesn't mean shit, and I'm serious about that. The only reason I went to med school is because I like helping people. I'm sure if fighting involved going to school, you'd have a degree too." She pointed out and Sheamus nodded, he knew she was correct.

"I guess you're right." He answered, as if he was seeing this in a new light. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kaitlyn said with a smile. God, Sheamus thought she was beautiful.

"Kaitie?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She said as she looked up at him with her hazel eyes, and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Sheamus had just almost confessed everything right then and there. He wanted to tell her that she could help him, he wanted to tell her that she was the key, he wanted to tell her that she could be the reason for him to stay alive. Sheamus wanted to tell Kaitlyn that she was vital to him, and that she couldn't go anywhere. But instead, he didn't.

"Never mind." He mumbled, regret washing through his heart. It was too early to scare her off, so he couldn't just lay all of that on her. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." The doctor nodded a bit confused. What was all that about? Sheamus laid the bill on the table and took Kaitlyn's hand and escorted her outside to the car. As the car came into view, something was different about it, and the Irishman noticed that his tires were slashed.

"Damn it." He cursed as he bent down to inspect the damage. He'd have to get his car towed. But the bad thing is, he knew exactly who had done it. It was Daniel Bryan, wanting to get back at him for that uppercut. Sheamus wasn't mad though, he just hoped this little bump in the road wouldn't ruin his date.

"Should we call the police?" Kaitlyn asked as she looked over at her date.

"Nah, I don't mind walking, your house isn't that far." He pointed out, plus, he didn't want to get the police involved, he'd deal with Daniel later and in the ring. He would make him pay. "It's a nice night, I'll leave my car here. Come on." He said as he held his arm out to Kaitlyn. She grabbed it without question and the two began walking down the sidewalk, passing thrift stores, old pubs, and suddenly an old arcade. Kaitlyn laughed, and the ginger noticed. "What is it?" He asked looking down at her.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just used to always come to that arcade when I was little." She informed him.

"Really?" Sheamus asked with a small smile. "You want to go in?" He asked.

"Oh, Sheamus, you don't have to. It's late and I have to work-"

"Come on, just for a few minutes. It's on me." He begged looking down at the woman with his emerald eyes.

"Okay." She laughed. "But just for a few minutes." She said and pulled him inside. The two then spent the rest of the night playing old arcade games, and Daniel Bryan was long but forgotten. It was a perfect first date, and Kaitlyn planned on seeing him again.


	5. Chapter 5

After that heavenly, more than he expected, first date with Kaitlyn, Sheamus decided to pay a visit to Daniel Bryan the next day and confront him about the tire thing. After all, he didn't want the man harassing him, especially if he was planning to get serious with Kaitlyn. Sheamus didn't want her to get hurt, especially not because of something as stupid as fighting, and he really liked the woman. She was something else, and he had a strong connection with her; one that he hadn't felt with anyone else.

The Irishman pulled up to the familiar building, the car radio playing softly in the background. He hoped that this would be nothing more than a serious talk with Daniel. Sheamus had done good not to have been in any brawls as of late. He wanted to respect Kaitlyn's wishes, and if he wanted her to trust him, he would do as she asked.

Sometimes, Sheamus wondered why he even bothered with Daniel Bryan. It was like that man was hot and cold. Sometimes he was Sheamus' friend, and other times he wanted to be Sheamus' foe. It was a never ending game, and frankly, the ginger was getting tired of it.

Turning the car off, Sheamus stepped out and wandered into the building where he knew he was sure to find Daniel. "Well, look what the cat dragged in!" The bearded man called out, surprising the ginger. "You get my... Message?" Daniel asked, searching for the right word as he smirked.

Sheamus sighed, "Yeah, I got it all right."

"So you ready for round two?" Daniel taunted, with a bushy eyebrow raised.

"Didn't you see what happened the last time I came here?" Sheamus asked. "I kicked your arse! An' I don't think you want that to happen again, fella!" The ginger screamed.

"Alright, alright, just calm down." Daniel said, raising his hands in a surrender-like motion.

"I came here to ask ya to stop harassing me." The Irishman explained.

"Well, that's not going to happen." The bearded man said simply as he crossed his arms. "Not until I get what I want. So, step into the circle, or I make your life a living hell." So this is what it had come to? An ultimatum? Sheamus huffed as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. It was only one fight... Kaitlyn didn't have to know about it... He was saving their potential relationship.

"And if I win?" The ginger questioned.

"I'll leave you alone." Daniel answered. "And you can do whatever the hell you please with your life."

"Alright." Sheamus nodded as he began to walk away. Suddenly, Daniel grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back so that he met the bearded man's gaze.

"And if I win," Daniel started with a smirk. "I'll make your life a living hell until you can beat me." He smirked.

"Fair enough." Sheamus shrugged as he walked back to the make shift locker rooms to prepare for his fight, and hopefully it would be his last one too. A part of him felt weak, and guilty for going behind his hopefully girlfriend's back and betraying her, but his conscious wouldn't let him feel that way. He felt like this is what was best, and that he was protecting Kaitlyn. After all, she was an innocent being, and he wanted her to stay safe. "Alright, Sheamo. You can do this." He pep talked and headed out to the circle to fight.

Kaitlyn was just fresh out of the shower and getting ready for bed. The doctor tucked herself under her blankets in her big cozy bed, and she got comfortable as she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. Suddenly, a smile crossed her lips as she began to think of her and Sheamus' first date again, and she couldn't wait to see him again. At the moment, her mind wandered, and she wondered if he was getting ready for bed too.

"And Daniel is our winner!" An announcer said as he held up Daniel Bryan's hand in victory and people chanted his name. Sheamus was laying on the mat, exhausted, and ashamed... How could he have lost to Daniel again? He usually wasn't that tough of competition.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you soon, Sheamo." Daniel laughed and Sheamus was repulsed as he left. This would mean that he has to keep fighting behind Kaitlyn's back, something that he didn't want to do. He spent the rest of the night driving around in his car, not wanting to go back home and be trapped in his thoughts. So he drove and drove, until his car brought him to a stop in front of Kaitlyn's small house.

A part of him contemplated going up there and knocking on her door, but it was late, and she was probably sleeping. He wanted to go up there and spill everything. He wanted to tell Kaitlyn everything. But how could he when they had only been on one single measly date? Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling crashed over Sheamus and he began crying. Kaitlyn was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he had already fucked up. In that moment, he decided he would keep it a secret, and wait to tell the blonde until they were more serious into the relationship; if that ever happened. He also decided that he would visit her in at work tomorrow, and convince her to go on a second date.

"Oh, God, what are you doing here again?" Kaitlyn teased as she opened up her office door the next day to reveal a smiling Sheamus.

Sheamus chuckled, "Well... I mean, I was hoping for a follow up date but not if you're going to be rude about it..." He retorted as he walked in. The fighting situation was all but forgotten.

"A second date? Please tell me more." Kaitlyn replied.

"If you want the details, you have to come." Sheamus simply said with a shrug. "It's the rules."

Kaitlyn laughed, "Okay, I'm in." She agreed. Somehow, everything just felt natural with Sheamus, and she was happy right now with him.

"Pick you up tonight?" The Irishman asked and Kaitlyn nodded.

"Sheamus, wait!" The blonde called out as Sheamus was about to leave the office.

"Yeah?" He asked as he turned back around to meet her hazel gaze. Kaitlyn then approached him hesitantly, and wrapped her arms around his neck as she stepped up on her tip toes. He had quite a bit of a height advantage but she didn't mind. Sheamus was confused as she brought her face closer and closer to his, until the new couple engaged in their official first kiss. It was something else, he would admit that as he tried to make it last by wrapping his large muscular arms around the doctor's slender waist, pulling her close. Kaitlyn could feel her cheeks heating up as she pulled away; she had never been so brazen about a first kiss like that before, but that kiss... It didn't even feel like a first kiss; they felt like they were long-lost lovers... Or something remotely close to that.

"I'm looking forward to tonight." She said simply. And that date, led to many other dates, and the couple were getting really serious, but soon, the guilt that Sheamus was feeling from fighting behind Kaitlyn's back was consuming him. He couldn't hold it in any longer...


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Sheamus, it's Kaitlyn... It's just, we haven't talked in a while, so give me a call... Okay?" Kaitlyn's voice played on the phone. "Me again... You there?" Sheamus sighed and went to the next one. "Sheamus, it's been two weeks. Are you okay? Call me." Should he call her? "We need to talk, come down and see me..." What would she need to talk about?

Sheamus sighed as he lay in bed listening to multiple voicemails from his girlfriend Kaitlyn. There were dozens like this; he had missed calls, texts, everything... He should have expected that though, after all, he'd been ignoring her for weeks. The two had become serious, and he was ignoring her. Some boyfriend he was. But he couldn't help it. Guilt was consuming him, because nearly every other night he was out at that building fighting Daniel Bryan, and losing, and worse... He was doing it all behind Kaitlyn's back. She had no clue where he was, mostly because he was ignoring her.

The Irishman contemplated calling her, because he loved this girl. She made him enjoy life, he felt alive. Ever since they started talking, the dates got more frequent, the kisses got longer, the late night phone calls got naughtier... It was practically heaven. "I'm going to call her, I'll meet up with her, I'll tell her everything." Sheamus said to himself as he dialed Kaitlyn's number. "I love her." He whispered as he listened to the dial tone, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" She answered.

Sheamus' heart flipped at hearing her voice, "Kaitie?" He asked, his Irish voice faultering as a lump formed in his throat.

"Sheamus? Is that you? Oh my God, I thought you were dead..." Kaitlyn replied, sounding extra worried.

The ginger chuckled, "I've just been busy..." He lied. "Are ya working?"

"Yeah, but you could come down and see me. We need to talk anyway." The doctor replied.

"Okay, I'll be down soon." He said and heard the phone hang up. He then drug himself out of his small bed and found some clean clothes to put on. Leaving his apartment quickly, he sped off to the hospital to see his serious girlfriend, but he was afraid after he made his confession, he would be single. He had been lying to her this whole time, something that she would probably hate.

Finally, he arrived at the big hospital and walked inside slowly. He wasn't so eager to get broken up with, especially since Kaitlyn was the best thing to probably ever happen to him. But if they broke up, he could keep fighting and hopefully die doing it. He walked to her office, like so many times he had done before, and knocked on the door, then waited for Kaitlyn to open the door for him. Suddenly, the door swung open and the blonde appeared in front of him looking more frazzled than ever.

"You had me worried sick!" She scolded as she pulled the big man into her arms, holding onto him for dear life. Sheamus only stayed silent as he wrapped his arms around her small waist, and buried his head in the crook of her neck, memorizing her sweet feminine scent. Once the couple separated out of the embrace, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her boyfriend feverishly. Sheamus kissed back with the same about of fever, but inside, his heart was breaking. She wasn't making this any easier on him.

"Kaitie... Kaitie." Sheamus breathed when he pulled away. "We need to talk." He added as he walked in her office and shut the door behind him.

"I know... I have something I want to tell you too." Kaitlyn said as she looked up at him with her hazel eyes, and clasped her hands together. Sheamus was really curious as to what she had to say.

"Okay, ladies first." He gestured as he sent her a small smile.

"I know we haven't been together that long, but I feel a connection with you..." She started. "Sheamus... I think I love you." Kaitlyn said quietly, and it was like in that moment, she and Sheamus were the only two people in the world. The Irishman knew about his feelings for her, and that he loved her, but he had no idea that she would have mutual feelings for him as well! "Did you hear me?" She asked as she grabbed Sheamus' hand and squeezed it gently.

"Yeah..." He replied as he stared down at her.

"So..." The blonde started as she rocked back and forth on her heels, staring up at the small office's ceiling. "How do you feel about me?" She said quietly.

"I love you too." Sheamus answered almost immediately, not missing a beat. He didn't have to hesitate an answer to that question. He'd been waiting to confess his love to this amazing woman ever since he met her. "I'm in love with you, and I have been since I first laid eyes on you." He admitted truthfully.

"Really?" The blonde smiled. "Even when you were bleeding out in the parking lot?" She joked.

"Yeah." Sheamus said with a small chuckle as he pulled the woman in for another feverish kiss. It was like he couldn't get enough of her, or her plump lips against his own. He could spend all day kissing her.

"What did you have to tell me?" Kaitlyn questioned as they pulled away from one another. Sheamus swallowed hard, should he tell her? And ruin everything that had just happened between the two? He decided he would wait some more, after all, a few more days wouldn't hurt, and he didn't want to spoil this beautiful moment. Hopefully she'd be okay with not knowing the truth for just a little bit longer. But Sheamus felt like a total ass lying to her like that.

"It's not important." He said as he ran a hand through his red hair.

"Okay." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Alright, well I'll see ya later then, lass." Sheamus said as he bent down to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek, his beard tickling her just a little bit.

"I'm off work in about an hour or so... Do you want to come over?" The doctor asked as she rested her hand on Sheamus' shoulder. Sheamus sent her a smile. Did she really trust him enough for him to come and be with her in her home? He guessed so. Hopefully the night would go well, and he wouldn't hear any trouble from Daniel.

"Only if you want me to." He said nonchalantly.

"Okay, see you soon." She smiled as he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaitlyn had just gotten off work and she was waiting patiently in her small, cozy home for Sheamus to arrive. Yes, she had invited him over, but for merely nothing but a movie and some quality time together. After all, she had just confessed her love for him, and she wanted to be with him. Sheamus was a gentleman, and he wouldn't try anything unless Kaitlyn wanted him to. She knew that about him.

But there was a side of her, a little part that wanted to experience that with him. She wanted him to make sweet love to her, and she knew it would be making love, because Sheamus admitted that he was in love with her. The only problem was that they hadn't even been together that long. Two months, maybe? Kaitlyn didn't know, she wasn't really keeping track, all she knew was that she loved him and he loved her back.

Pulling the doctor out of her thoughts, there was suddenly a knock at her front door and a smile crossed her lips. She knew it was Sheamus. "Coming!" Kaitlyn answered as she made her way to the door and pulled it open.

Sheamus smiled as soon as he saw her, "Didn't know this was a pajama party." He teased as he looked Kaitlyn over who was in sweats and a tank top.

"Oh hush and get in here." Kaitlyn retorted as she grabbed his large hand and pulled him inside.

"So, what's on the plan for tonight?" The Irishman asked as Kaitlyn led him into the living room. Of course, he had been over to her house many times before, but tonight felt different. Somehow, it felt more intimate. She was letting her guard down, and Sheamus was thankful for that, but he also felt a little guilty because he was still lying to her about the fighting situation.

"Well..." She drawled. "I have popcorn, we can pick out a movie... Whatever you want to do." She shrugged with a small smile as she flopped down on the love seat with a giggle.

"Okay." Sheamus answered. The two then ended up watching some cheesy love movie as Kaitlyn lay with her head in the Irishman's lap and he ran his fingers through her waves of two toned colored hair. Neither of them were really paying attention to the movie, and the popcorn was all but just forgotten. Kaitlyn was more focused on the rhythm that Sheamus' fingers were going to as they traveled through her hair, and Sheamus was focused on the steady rise and fall of her chest as she lay so contentedly in his lap. "Are you sleepy?" He whispered to her, not wanting to ruin the peace with his loud voice.

"No." She whispered back as she rolled over so that she was looking up at him. "Kiss me." She said simply, breaking the quiet vibes in the room. Sheamus merely obliged as he leaned over to press his lips to hers as he tangled his hands in her mane of hair. Both of them could tell the atmosphere in the room had changed as they deepened the kiss then separated from one another. Kaitlyn didn't know what came over her, but she wanted him right this very second; she needed him more than anything.

"You okay?" Sheamus whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers, a grin covering his lips.

The blonde's breath got hitched in her throat as she uttered the words, "Let's make love."

"Are you sure?" He asked, all seriously. He loved this woman, and he wanted to treat her just right, because that's what she deserved. "We don't have to rush this Kaitie..." He added, "We can take our time."

"Sheamus... I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life." She answered huskily. "I want... I need you to make love to me." Kaitlyn said as she held his face in her small hands, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. Sheamus only kissed her again, then picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her upstairs to her small bedroom. He laid her down on the bed gently then hovered over her as he began to kiss her everywhere, pressing I love yous into her neck, finding her most sensitive spot as he cupped her face gently. He wanted to cherish this moment, and savor this feeling off love that he found radiating off of her.

"I love you." He told her, and he would tell her about a million more times if she would let him. They took their time in undressing each other, letting their eyes get used to the pleasure of a new partner, and being satisfied with one another. Kaitlyn wasn't a virgin, but Sheamus was only the second guy she had ever been with intimately, so she felt inexperienced and naïve. But the ginger was making her feel like a goddess as he pleasured her. Emotionally, she felt so passionate and loved. Physically, she felt hot and it felt like electricity was coursing through her veins; her skin felt on fire.

"Please..." Was all she spoke until Sheamus plunged into her fully, earning a breathy moan from the woman. From there, the two engaged in the ancient lover's dance; building up their climaxes. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other as they pawed and hungrily kissed at their bodies. "Sheamus... Sheamus... Oh..." Kaitlyn moaned as she fisted his ginger locks of hair and he buried his face in her neck, licking and sucking, being sure to give her love bites on her skin. Her hands clawed up his back, leaving red marks on his pale flesh.

"Kaitlyn..." He whispered in her ear as the two finally came together. He brought his lips to hers as they struggled to catch their breath and he collapsed on top of her, pulling the blanket over top of them. It was quiet in the room until Sheamus spoke. "Are ya okay?" He whispered to her as he tightened his hold around the doctor, running his hands through her hair.

"I love you." She whispered as she kissed him again, and a smile crossed her lips. "You're an incredible lover."

"You're an incredible person." He replied as he too smiled, his emerald eyes crinkling up in the way that Kaitlyn loved.

"Is it okay if I sleep now?" She laughed and he nodded.

"Go ahead. I'll be here when ya wake up." Sheamus said and Kaitlyn drifted to sleep in his arms. Sheamus tried to sleep too, that is, until his phone began to buzz. Questioningly, he carefully maneuvered his way out of the bed so he wouldn't wake up Kaitlyn, and reached into his discarded pants for his phone. Usually nobody texted him at night but he had a text from Daniel Bryan that read: _This is your last chance Sheamo, if you don't win tonight. It's over. _

It's over? What did Daniel mean by that? Sheamus glanced over at his girlfriend who was sleeping soundly. He really did want to end this feud between him and Daniel, but now was probably the worst possible time to. Sighing, the Irishman began to get dressed, and he left Kaitlyn alone in bed to go fight Daniel for the umpteenth time. Little did he know, as he left the doctor's house, he left his phone laying on Kaitlyn's nightstand.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaitlyn stirred a little in the big bed as she groggily awoke in the middle of the night, "Are you awake, Sheamus?" She asked in barely a whisper as she ran a hand through her two toned hair and rolled over, only to realize that her bed was empty; and she was the only occupant in the room. "Sheamus?" She asked louder as she sat up and wrapped the bed sheets around her still naked body. How long had he been gone? When did he leave?

With a sigh, she plopped back down in the bed. The doctor was feeling a mix of emotions right now. She was hurt, and confused, and a little angry. Tears pricked at the corners of her pretty hazel eyes as she swallowed the lump forming in her throat, and tried not to cry. Kaitlyn just sat there and wondered why. Why would he leave after they had just shared the most intimate experience with each other? He said he loved her, did he mean it? She had about a billion questions running through her frazzled head.

Frustration clouding Kaitlyn's mind, she crawled to the end of the bed and fished around for her phone on the floor. She exhaled and dialed Sheamus' number quickly, listening to the dial tone for a second before hearing a ring throughout the small bedroom. Was that his phone? Following the ring, she discovered that the Irishman had left his phone on her bedside table. Had he left in that much of a hurry that he forgot his phone? Kaitlyn hung up and grabbed the small device off the table and contemplated in going through it.

The woman didn't want to seem nosy, but she needed answers... Sheamus could be in trouble or something. Suddenly, the phone in her hand buzzed, causing her to jump. It was a new text message. Without hesitation Kaitlyn opened it up and saw that it was from a man named Daniel Bryan, and that it read: _You coming or what? _Now Kaitlyn didn't know what to think. She had never heard Sheamus mention this man before, or even say anything about meeting him.

Determination written deep within her, the blonde began to get dressed, and she was going to find Sheamus one way or another. Feeling rather confused, she then texted Daniel back for the address, hoping he would text her back, and luckily he did. Now that Kaitlyn had a lead, she was on her way to figuring out what was up with Sheamus. After all, if she loved this man, and wanted to be with him forever, he had to learn that there were no secrets meant to be in relationships. It was meant to be open.

"Seems like you finally showed your face." Daniel chuckled as he and Sheamus began to square off in the circle again. The ginger didn't know what the hell he was doing here when he had a woman, a great woman, waiting for him. But he wanted Daniel off of his back, and he never wanted to deal with the short bearded man anymore. He wanted to start a life with Kaitlyn, and wanted to protect her and keep her safe. After he won this fight, he'd be done with this place for good. He just had to make sure he and Kaitlyn were safe first.

"Well, I had to get ya to shut up somehow." Sheamus replied as he shook his head. "An' I'll beat you this time, Danny boy."

"We'll see." Daniel said and the gunshot was fired into the air signaling the start of the fight.

Kaitlyn pulled up to the old building outside and knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. Was this the right place? Had her GPS led her to the wrong address? It looked dangerous, and there were people standing outside taking drags off cigarettes, and drinking heavy amounts of booze. Sheamus did not look the type to be associated with a place like this. Stepping out of the car cautiously, she began to make her way inside, following the sound of chants and shouts to a big open room that was crowded with people. Realization then washed over the blonde as she stood back behind the crowd. He was fighting. She knew all along that he was fighting; and worst of all, he was doing it behind her back.

"And our winner tonight is Sheamus!" An announcer yelled out as the crowd screamed in entertainment, then fanned out to collect or pay out their bets on the fight. Kaitlyn just stood there, staring into the middle of the circle where Sheamus was dressed in a pair of sweats and nothing else, holding his abdomen as Daniel lay on the floor.

"I told you I'd win this time." Sheamus spoke to Daniel. "Now, everything's over. I'm done."

"So this is what you've been doing?" Kaitlyn asked as she made her way closer to Sheamus, trying so hard not to let her voice falter. "You've been lying to me the whole time?"

"Kaitie-"

"You've been going behind my back?" She continued to question. Sheamus stood there like a deer in headlights, wondering what in the world she was even doing here so late, and how she even found him.

"I did this for us, I had to, I had to keep you safe." Sheamus replied as he tried to reach out to her and she only backed away; a look of hurt etched onto her pretty face.

"By putting yourself in danger?" Kaitlyn asked. "I thought you were done with this! All you do is lie!" She yelled.

"Kaitie-" But honestly, he didn't know what to say. He knew this was coming for some time now, after all, he's the one who kept it a secret for so long, and it came back around to bite him in the butt.

"Do you even know how much this hurts me?" She asked as she started crying. "After I just gave you everything, and you go off and do this stupid shit... I can't."

"Kaitlyn, don't be like that. Come on, please." The Irishman begged but she only shook her head no.

"I hope it was worth it." She spat as she turned on her heel and walked away. Sheamus merely watched her go, and boy did he fuck up now... Running a hand through his ginger locks of hair, he sighed, and couldn't believe he had actually messed things up with her. She was the one, the one he needed to fulfill his life, and she just walked away. He didn't know how he was going to fix this.

"That your lady?" Daniel asked as he regained his composure and stood up.

"Not anymore, thanks to you." Sheamus replied bitterly. "She saved my life."

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know..." The bearded man replied. "If she really loves you, she'll come back." He said and merely walked away. Sheamus stood there and contemplated his words.

"Or if I really love her, I'll go get her."


	9. Chapter 9

Kaitlyn merely returned to work as if nothing had happened. She didn't want this somewhat break up to effect her career in any way; she just wanted to move past it, and get on with her life. Albeit, she was doing well with the façade, her colleagues and co-workers knew that there was something wrong with her. The doctor was quiet and tried to hide her thoughts, but when she was alone, all she could think about was Sheamus and the way he loved her and treated her so well. Would she let one lie get in the way of all that?

She missed the way his lips felt so damn good against her own, and she missed how well she fit into his muscular arms perfectly. But most of all, she missed the way her name would roll off his lips in that Irish accent she adored, and he would tell her he loved her. _Stop it Kaitlyn,_ she told herself as she began tearing up in her office. This was for the best, she was sure of it. The two weren't even together that long, but she was so in love with him that it hurt.

Sheamus sighed as he lay in his big bed staring up at the ceiling; the ginger was lost in his thoughts. If it weren't for his big fuck up, he and Kaitlyn could be together right now. The couple had only been separated for a week or so, but still, he missed her like crazy. He was giving her time. That was the key. That way she wouldn't be mad at him if he tried to get in contact with her.

So, Sheamus had done what he promised. He gave up fighting for good, but now here he was, lying in bed like a little love-sick puppy. "This is ridiculous." He said to himself as he ran a hand through his red tufts of hair. Suddenly, Daniel Bryan's words flashed through his head and he contemplated going to see Kaitlyn. He knew she'd be working today. That doctor was the one for him, he knew it, and he wasn't going to let her go. Getting up and pulling on some clothes, Sheamus then headed to a jewelry store and the hospital, he knew what he had to do.

"Kaitlyn, why don't you head home early? You look like you're not feeling too well..." One of Kaitlyn's co-workers said as the two were getting ready to go into surgery, but Kaitlyn merely shook it off.

"No, no." She started. "I'm fine really, just tired." She said pulling on some rubber gloves.

"You should still head home if you're tired... Wouldn't want to mess up the surgery." The co-worker said and Kaitlyn nodded. Maybe they were right, maybe if she headed home and had a good cry she would feel better.

"Okay, I'll see you all later. Take it easy." She said as she went to her office to gather her things.

Meanwhile, Sheamus was waiting for her outside at her car. He wanted to talk to her, and he was ready to fix this for good. He watched the hospital doors, hoping that she would come out of them soon, knowing it was the end of the day and she would be getting off work soon. Finally, he saw that two toned colored hair he loved so much as Kaitlyn walked out the door, but she was crying. It broke Sheamus' heart to know that he was the cause of her pain. He then watched with knitted eyebrows as she fumbled around in her purse for her keys and she made her way to the car.

"Kaitie..." Sheamus said as she finally came into arms length in front of him.

She looked up and hurriedly wiped her tears, "Oh God, what are you doing here?" She asked, her voice rough from the crying.

"I came to talk to you." The Irishman explained.

"Well, I don't want to fucking hear it." Kaitlyn said angrily. "You hurt me, and now-" She said as another round of tears came out. "Every time I close my eyes, all I see is you. You're everywhere! And I just want to forget, but I can't..." The doctor cried as Sheamus watched. He yearned to reach out and hold her, to comfort her, and tell her he was sorry for everything, but he knew that it wouldn't be proper to do right now in their current situation.

"I'm sorry, I really am, Kaitie-"

"Can you just move so I can go home?" She begged. God, she wasn't making this easy on him, was she? He wanted to let her go, but he knew that this may be his last chance; his last chance to make everything right in his life.

"Just hear me out, please?" Sheamus asked, pleadingly, his emerald eyes boring into her bloodshot hazel ones.

"Okay, but hurry." She answered.

Sheamus sighed, then shot a weak smile to her, "Remember when we first met, and I told you that I didn't have anything keeping me alive?" He asked her as he got closer and was able to grab her hand without her pulling away.

"Yeah... I remember." She replied with a small smile.

"Well, I have something now." Sheamus said.

"What is it?" The blonde asked.

"You." He answered simply as he stared down at her and the silence nearly burned his ears. He was waiting for her to say something, anything, but she didn't so he took this as his cue. "Kaitlyn..." He said as he kneeled down and pulled the ring box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" Sheamus asked, searching for any type of emotion written on her face. Kaitlyn only looked like she was going to cry again.

"You're done fighting? For good?" She asked as he tears consumed her again.

"I swear, never again. It's not worth it." Sheamus said with a nod as he kissed her hand. A part of her wondered if she should believe him, but the other part of her knew that she should. He was her lover, and she trusted him with her life. "I love you, so marry me." He said again.

"Okay. I'll marry you." She said with a laugh as Sheamus slipped the ring onto her slender finger, then picked the woman up bridal style into his arms.

"I love you." He said in between kisses as he took his new fiancé back home...


	10. Chapter 10

_Six Months Later~_

It was Sheamus and Kaitlyn's wedding day. After they had been through so much together, it was sort of appropriate for Sheamus to ask for her hand in marriage. They were having a small wedding in a local park, and it was a breezy sunny day; everything was perfect for the two and they couldn't wait to tie the knot and start their life as a married couple.

Sheamus was already ready, as he waited under a flowered arch with the priest, while Kaitlyn was back in one of the dressing rooms finishing up her hair and make up. "Don't be nervous..." She told herself as she looked in the mirror one last time. Her dress was a mermaid style gown, all white, strapless, and matched with some white pumps and a vintage lace veil. Her two toned colored hair was tied back in a low tight bun, and her bangs covered her forehead.

With an exhale, Kaitlyn excited the dressing room as she heard the fanfare for her to start marching down the aisle. The guests rose in their seats as they saw the beautiful doctor walking down the aisle, the cliché of a blushing bride coming true. Her hazel eyes traveled down the white carpeted aisle, to her future husband as he stood there in all his glory, dressed in a tuxedo, a brilliant smile on his face.

Finally, she arrived at the arch, and joined hands with the Irishman. "You look beautiful." He mouthed to her as the priest began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this lovely afternoon to witness the conjoining of two souls, Sheamus and Kaitlyn, and their everlasting love." He began. "As Sheamus and Kaitlyn take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family coming together as one. A family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love." He continued and Kaitlyn felt the ginger squeeze her hand as a tear crawled down her face.

"I love you." She mouthed to him and the priest continued.

"May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment, and may Kaitlyn and Sheamus both look forward to each new season of their marriage; just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories." He said. "Your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly love another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange are the words that you will speak that will bond you together as one."

As the priest finished his long speech with Kaitlyn in tears, it was time for Sheamus to read out his vows. "Kaitlyn, when I first met you, you saved my life. You saved me in more than one way, you saved me in all the ways a person could save someone. Physically, emotionally, mentally, sexually..." He trailed of as Kaitlyn laughed. "The point is, I knew that when I saw you for that first time, that I was madly in love with you, and that I wanted to be with ya forever." He finished.

"Sheamus, will you take Kaitlyn to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow, and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do." Sheamus answered.

After that, it was time for Kaitlyn to read her vows. "Sheamus, when I first met you in the hospital parking lot, I had no idea that you would be the person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Of course, we've had our ups and downs, but I feel like we're doing the right thing, and I can't wait to wake up to your face every morning. I love you." Kaitlyn finished as Sheamus reached up to wipe away her tears.

"Kaitlyn, will you take Sheamus to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow, and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do." Kaitlyn answered with a smile.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, hearts joined in unison, you may now kiss the bride." The priest finished and the guests erupted into cheers as Sheamus scooped Kaitlyn up and pressed his lips to hers.

"You're vital to me." Sheamus whispered in between kisses, and the two were off to begin their life together.

_The End~_

* * *

**Author's Note: And we have come to another end of a Kaitmus story. What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it, and let me know what future fics you'd like to see. I have plenty more Kaitmus ones planned out, so just let me know if you'd like to see them. It's August, and I have to start my grade 11 year in high school pretty soon so I might not be able to update everyday like I am now. But I will still update frequently. Thank you guys for all the reviews, I'm really proud of this fic. c: Oh, and I'm still taking requests too, so be sure to PM me.**


End file.
